


¿Que pasó anoche?

by Noed318



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: —¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —se preguntó en un susurro, al ver ante ella una perfecta vista de la ciudad. Giró y volvió a revisar aquella habitación con la mirada. Era muy espaciosa y se notaba que los muebles eran finos. Buscó su ropa, pero no encontró ni una sola prenda que fuera suya, aunque si encontró una botella de tequila vacía junto a la mesa de noche.—¿Qué rayos hice anoche? —murmuró empezando a caminar de un lado a otro—, bien empieza enumerando lo que sabes —se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse—. Salí de casa rumbo a la fiesta de Nakuru, que era en… en… mierda…





	¿Que pasó anoche?

Él mostraba aquella sonrisa ladina, una de sus principales armas de seducción, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó más, pegando su cuerpo al de él… Sentí algo ardiente bajar por mi garganta y en unos pocos segundos estaba sumergida en un cristalino líquido, hundiéndome lentamente. Note que me sujetaban por la cintura y pronto me vi acorralada entre la pared y aquel cuerpo que emanaba un insoportable calor. La dura pared se volvió mullida y vi los ojos de aquel dragón azul destellar ante mí, llamándome, rogando que me una a él. Mis labios se encontraron con otros y en ese instante me perdí en un frenético beso…  
Aquellos ojos color amatista se abrieron perezosos y tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y… algo estaba mal, esta no era su habitación. Bajó de aquella cama que evidentemente es más grande que la suya. Notó su desnudez y no dudó en tomar una de las sabanas para cubrirse, aquella tela era muy suave de seguro seda de la mejor calidad. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió aquella pesada cortina que apenas dejaba entrar la luz.  
—¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —se preguntó en un susurro, al ver ante ella una perfecta vista de la ciudad. Giró y volvió a revisar aquella habitación con la mirada. Era muy espaciosa y se notaba que los muebles eran finos. Buscó su ropa, pero no encontró ni una sola prenda que fuera suya, aunque si encontró una botella de tequila vacía junto a la mesa de noche.  
—¿Qué rayos hice anoche? —murmuró empezando a caminar de un lado a otro—, bien empieza enumerando lo que sabes —se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse—. Salí de casa rumbo a la fiesta de Nakuru, que era en… en… mierda…  
El sonido hizo que mirara hacia la mesita de noche y allí encontró su celular, vibrando, con aquella ridícula funda en forma de gato que Nakuru le había obligado a ponerle “¿Por qué le hago caso? Ni yo lo sé.” Era una llamada de Nakuru, no lo dudó ni un momento y atendió, quizás ella podía aclararle que pasó.  
—Tomy ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAS? —vociferó la muchacha sin darle tiempo a decir nada—… me canse de mandarte mensajes y llamarte desde anoche. Te deje sola cinco minutos y desapareciste…  
—NA… Na tranquila, deja de hablar tan rápido que se me parte la cabeza.  
—Ahh por todos los cielos Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿qué hiciste, dónde estás?  
—No tengo ni puta idea… tengo una inmensa laguna en la cabeza, ni siquiera recuerdo donde fue tu fiesta o como llegue ahí…  
—Tomoyo, ¿Dónde te metiste? —murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro—... Llegaste con Daichi, es más creí que él no iba a venir por la pelea que tuvieron ayer por la mañana y he de decir que no te veías del todo bien, se notaba demasiado que estabas molesta y no querías hablar de ello, Daichi solo se alejó y se mantuvo a distancia, cuando llego Matías tu insististe en que fue a bailar con él, cuando volvimos ya no estabas en la mesa, te buscamos pero el maldito lugar era tan grande y había tanta gente que fue imposible encontrarte y simplemente no me respondías el celular.  
—Mierda, no tengo idea que pasó… acabo de despertar desnuda en una cama enorme, con una botella de tequila vacía a un lado, en una habitación de un piso 15 o más alto…  
—Carajo Tomoyo ¿qué hiciste?  
—Ya te dije que no sé… mi ropa no está y tengo miedo de salir, no sé con qué o más bien quien, me voy a encontrar.  
—Bueno, no puedes quedarte ahí toda la vida, busca algo que ponerte y sal a enfrentar lo que sea que hayas hecho. Suerte —concluyó Nakuru en un tono firme e inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado.  
La amatista murmuró una maldición para sí misma y su amiga, porque sabía que la castaña tenía razón, no podía quedarse allí y de un momento a otro alguien aparecería. Caminó hasta el guardarropa, lo abrió y se encontró con una hilera de trajes y camisas prolijamente colgadas, revisó todo aquel amplio guardarropa y le sorprendió la prolijidad con la que todo estaba guardado, al parecer aquel hombre era demasiado meticuloso, porque sí era toda ropa de hombre. Sacó varias camisas y fácilmente noto que le iban a quedar enormes, pero al final de la hilera encontró una camisa azul que era un talle menos que todas las otras, y decidió que esa iba a ser la mejor opción, se puso la camisa y el bóxer más chico que encontró en el cajón de la ropa interior, este era negro y le quedaba como un short deportivo a mitad del muslo. Mientras prendía la camisa se miró al espejo y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al encontrar un chupetón bajo su clavícula derecha.  
—Rayos… ¿qué mierda hice? —dijo entre dientes terminando de prender la camisa, que por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar, aunque sabía que el hecho de diseñar ropa no la ayudaba con eso, casi cualquier prenda se le hacía familiar últimamente.  
Salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se encontró en una enorme sala, con un elegante juego de sillones y un poco más allá cerca de los enormes ventanales pudo ver un hermoso piano de cola. El aroma a café y unos leves ruidos llamaron su atención, se adentró un poco en aquella sala y al voltear hacia la derecha se encontró con una pequeña barra que hacía de división entre la sala y la cocina… y allí tras esa barra, entre la cafetera y la cocina, apoyado contra la mesada, se encontraba un sexy hombre de cuerpo escultural, espalda amplia, brazos fuertes, rasgos afilados, cabello negro algo despeinado, sonrisa ladina y lentes redondos que enmarcaban aquellos bellísimos ojos azules como zafiros.  
—Veo que encontraste algo para ponerte —susurró tomando las dos tazas con café que descansaban sobre la mesada, para dejarlas sobre la barra y hacerle una seña a la amatista para que se sentara—, mandé a lavar tu ropa, en cuanto esté lista la traerán.  
Instantáneamente la mente de la amatista la transportó a la primera vez que había visto esos ojos…  
Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el colegio, estaba realmente feliz pues después de mucho insistir había conseguido que su madre mantuviera a las guardaespaldas a una distancia considerable, para que no fuera considerada un fenómeno por sus compañeros ese año. Ya estaba en la entrada cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella y sin atinar a hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a caer… pero luego de unos segundos no sintió nada, así que abrió los ojos y fue entonces que se encontró con los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto, el cabello negro caía sobre la frente hasta cubrir las cejas y una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en aquellos labios… ese era el muchacho más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto.  
—Lo siento, iba distraído —susurró él y en ese momento Tomoyo notó que estaba demasiado cerca… y no solo eso… estaba entre sus brazos… él la sujetaba por la cintura y la espalda, por eso no había caído.  
—No hay problema… yo también iba distraída —respondió la amatista devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y alejaba un poco, notando entonces que aquel joven llevaba el uniforme de su colegio.  
—Eriol Hiragizawa, estudiaré aquí por un tiempo —dijo el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
—Tomoyo Daidouji… un placer chocar contigo —murmuró ella haciendo que la sonrisa de ambos se ampliara.  
Hacía poco más de 10 años de aquel primer encuentro y ya casi un año de la última vez que había visto al pelinegro, antes de que volviera a Londres. Tomoyo se movió sin darse cuenta y cuando su cerebro reaccionó ya estaba sentada ante aquella barra con la taza de café entre las manos y viendo a Eriol dejar una bandeja con pastelillos frente a ella.  
—Hola… tanto tiempo —susurró mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.  
—Hola —dijo él sentándose sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes amatista.  
—¿Cuándo volviste?  
—Hace 3 días —la respuesta sorprendió a la amatista y de repente se sintió molesta—… la idea era sorprenderte anoche, pero creo que fui yo el sorprendido.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Tomoyo tratando de desviar el tema, conociendo a Eriol ya no estaba segura si quería saber que había pasado esa noche.  
—Es el nuevo hotel de mi padre, último piso, la suite es mía… ¿quieres hacerme el favor de no escaparte del tema? —respondió son una sonrisa que casi detuvo el corazón de la amatista, hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo veía y su inmunidad a esas sonrisas había caducado.  
—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo antes de soltar un suspiro, sabiendo que no habría forma de librarse de las pregustas del pelinegro—… en verdad no recuerdo… nada…  
—Ahhh, las consecuencias de ahogarse en una laguna de tequila —murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa, demostrando cuanto le divertía la situación—. Ya te lo había advertido… ¿creí que solo bebías así cuando estabas conmigo? para que te cuidara…  
—Así es, casi no bebo alcohol cuando tu no estas… no sé porque lo hice —respondió la amatista con una clara expresión de confusión, la que hizo que la mirada y expresión del mago cambiaran…  
—¿Quién es él? —dijo en un tono serio y Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que mirarlo sorprendida—... alto cabello negro, ojos grises, besaba y manoseaba a una rubia… y tu mirada decía que querías matarlo —concluyó el pelinegro con expresión seria.  
—Rayos, ese idiota —murmuró para sí misma. Suspiró al ver la mirada que Eriol le lanzó y continuó—… es Daichi Fumiko… estamos saliendo hace 7 meses y esta es la sexta vez que me engaña con la misma rubia en los últimos tres meses… sexta vez que yo lo veo con mis propios ojos, no tengo idea cuantas veces serán en realidad —respondió Tomoyo en un tono cansado, evitando la mirada del pelinegro.  
—¿QUÉ?... ¿Tomoyo por qué mierda sigues con alguien que te está engañando? —preguntó Eriol en un tono que delataba lo molesto que estaba.  
—Porque… porque quiero vengarme… quiero humillarlo ante todos y que las personas lo vean como es en verdad… está aprovechando su “relación” conmigo para mejorar las relaciones de la empresa de su familia…  
—¿Por eso empezaste a tomar anoche?... cuando te vi, te notabas realmente molesta , seguí tu mirada y lo vi, cuando voltee a verte nuevamente ya no estabas, te busque y finalmente te encontré en un reservado, ya te habías tomado más de media botella de tequila —Tomoyo se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y soltó un suspiro—… sonreíste cuando me acerque a ti y saltaste sobre mí para besarme, intente calmarte, pero me acorralaste contra una pared y enredaste tus piernas en mi cintura… y bueno… uno no es de piedra —Tomoyo entreabrió los dedos para mirar al pelinegro que le contaba aquello con una sonrisa y no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse—… bueno te saque de aquel lugar y la verdad todavía no sé cómo pude detenerte para que no te quitaras la ropa en el ascensor, o mejor dicho si lo sé, tuve que acorralarte en un rincón para inmovilizarte… pero en cuanto entramos a la suite, te quitaste la ropa y volviste a saltar sobre mí, me besaste con desesperación y prácticamente me arrancaste la ropa. Hiciste que cayera en el sillón y comenzaste a moverte de una forma enloquecedora, haciendo que te deseara cada vez más —la amatista sintió el calor subir hasta sus orejas y el aire congelarse en sus pulmones—… creo que omitiré el resto de los detalles, porque no es de caballeros comentar esas cosas, pero si te voy a decir que me encanto TOOOOOODO lo que me hiciste.  
La sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro era increíblemente hermosa y Tomoyo todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorada y le tenía todas las ganas al joven ingles que conocía a los 10 años, pero él siempre estaba con alguien y solo la consideraba una amiga. Esto era imposible se había embriagado muchas veces en presencia del pelinegro, pero jamás pasó nada, es más solía darse la libertad de beber alcohol con él porque la cuidaba y se aseguraba que nadie le hiciera nada… no podía ser, había cumplido su sueño en un momento de ebriedad y ahora no recordaba absolutamente nada.  
Quitó las manos de su rostro, sabía que estaba completamente roja, pero tenía que hacer o decir algo. Sentía su mandíbula desencajada y nada salía de su boca. Escuchó la risa de Eriol y se confundió aún más.  
—Tomoyo —dijo el pelinegro usando aquel tono seductor—… ¿en verdad crees que me aprovecharía de ti estando ebria? —exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada.  
Tomoyo abrió la boca y los ojos, sorprendida y rápidamente su expresión cambió a una que demostraba su molestia.  
—Eriol Hiragizawa… ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?! —no pudo agregar nada más pues sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre sus labios.  
—¿Quieres la verdad? —murmuró sin quitar la mano y acercándose más a la amatista—... si viste a ese idiota besando a otra, si te embriagaste, si me besaste y te traje conmigo, porque si no tendría que matar a cualquiera de esos tipos que te devoraban con la mirada, estoy seguro que hubieran dado cualquier cosa por poder llevarte con ellos —dijo en un tono que a la amatista le sonó a celos—… te desnudaste al entrar aquí y en verdad no sé cómo hice para contenerme —concluyó en un susurro quitando su mano de aquellos rosados y tentadores labios para poder besarlos.  
Aquel beso sorprendió a Tomoyo, pero eso no evitó que lo correspondiera… hacia demasiado tiempo que deseaba que eso pasara. El beso era dulce, pero a la vez cargado de necesidad y deseo. La lengua del pelinegro entró en su boca y la recorrió antes de iniciar una incesante danza con la lengua de la amatista. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y Tomoyo más confundida que antes.  
—Lo siento —murmuró Eriol.  
—¿Qué…?  
—Lamento haber tardado tanto —Tomoyo lo miró aún más confundida, el pelinegro suspiró y continuó—… lamento haber tardado tanto en notar lo que siento por ti y lo que tú sientes por mi… tenía que aclarar mi mente y la verdad es que mi vida en Londres siempre es más complicada de lo que quisiera, por eso tarde más…  
—¿Tu estas diciendo que…? —las palabras se trabaron en la garganta de Tomoyo y ya no salió ningún sonido al ver a Eriol asintiendo.  
—Era tan feliz estando aquí contigo, que llegue a un punto en el que me confundí y no podía comprender que era lo que estaba sintiendo… al irme note cuanta falta me haces y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo… Te amo Tomoyo.  
La amatista no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes azules, que tenían un brillo y una expresión que jamás había visto en ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sin dudarlo un momento se apodero de aquellos labios.  
—Sí que eres lento Hiragizawa… te amo… desde hace demasiado tiempo y eres el único que me hace realmente feliz —Eriol dejó un corto beso sobre los labios de Tomoyo y apoyo la frente sobre la de la amatista.  
—¿Por qué aceptaste a ese idiota?  
—Tú te fuiste tras Kaho y yo no quería quedarme esperando algo que nunca llegaría…  
—¿Qué?... Kaho me dejó cuando todavía estaba aquí, al parecer era evidente que no la amaba y que no era feliz con ella… ya te lo dije, me fui para aclarar mi mente y porque el consejo me necesitaba y no tienes una idea de cuanta falta me hiciste, por eso no sé cómo hice para controlarme anoche…  
—Bueno… ya no tienes que controlarte —susurró la amatista e inmediatamente la expresión del pelinegro cambió, sujetó a Tomoyo y la cargó sobre su hombro, como a un saco de papas para llevarla, entre risas, hasta la habitación.


End file.
